


HOLY SHIT IT'S ERIDAN FRIDAY.

by Incrediblyshittywriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, FUCK, Fluff, Gay, Gay as hell, I'm having way too much fun with the tags, Meteorstuck, Multi, Slight DaveKat, Trolls, an eridan ampora inspired written novel, eridan ampora - Freeform, eridan friday, karkat is here too for all you karkat kinnies, life on the meteor, the alpha timeline in my opinion, the gang's all here, this is shorter than my attention span and that's saying something, this one is for the boys with the booming system top down ac with the cooler system, your actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incrediblyshittywriter/pseuds/Incrediblyshittywriter
Summary: HOLY SHIT IT'S ERIDAN FRIDAY.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Everyone
Kudos: 14





	HOLY SHIT IT'S ERIDAN FRIDAY.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're currently in the living area of a meteor hurdling you and all your friends towards inevitable crushing doom. Today is not your 12th lunar perigree but A Very Special Day, which debatably holds even more importance. A Very Special Day you've forgotten. But not to worry, you have just remembered the importance of today's festivities. You drop everything you are holding immediately upon realization. 

Karkat: SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK GOG WHAT IN THE SWEET GLOBE TICKLING FUCK.

Dave looks at you from the couch with his incredibly handsome anime stare with slight concern. Fuck he's hot. You stare at him and scream your mind.

Karkat: HOLY SHIT IT'S ERIDAN FRIDAY

The entire meteor freezes in silence. A synchronized inhale of air is heard from every member.

Dave: holy shit its eridan friday 

Rose: Holy shit, it's Eridan Friday.

Kanaya: Holy Shit It's Eridan Friday

Vriska: Holy shit it's Eridan Friday

Terezi: HOLY SH1T 1T'S 3R1D4N FR1D4Y

Gamzee: HoLy ShIt It'S eRiDaN fRiDaY

Mayor: . . .

Eridan but alive: holy shit it's eridan friday

and then everyone died.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have to make this? No. Did I do it anyway? Yes. This is a tribute to Eridan Friday which is in approximately 1 hour and 3 minutes from now as I post this. You have now read this. All your life's actions have led you to this exact fanfic and you're not even sorry about it. This is your fault. How do you feel?
> 
> ~ Slightly psychotic vibes <3!!! Ignore that, thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider donating bitcoin currency to raise awareness for Eridan Friday.


End file.
